


Love and Naps

by YannyHealy



Series: Love and... [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YannyHealy/pseuds/YannyHealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series is written as a present to my friend for Christmas <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Naps

The rain had been falling since dawn, casting a dark and gloomy mood. Jem sat on the windowsill, staring outside the window enjoying the way the rain fell against the window. His tail was against the wall, swaying softly as he started to grow tired, listening to the sounds of the rain. Closing his eyes, he rested on his hands, starting to drift off to sleep.

Jay who was resting on the bed, cooed softly, watching his lover sleep peacefully on the windowsill. Getting out of bed, he reached for a blanket, laying it over his lover so that he would not be so cold. Smiling softly, he pressed a small kiss to his forehead, hearing him release a small sigh in reaction. He cooed softly again, not being able to contain his love for how cute his lover is.

He crawled back onto the bed , closing his eyes falling asleep, listening to the comforting sounds of his lover sleeping.


End file.
